A conversation :Sasusaku ( Link updated Sorry for earlier)
by Myriad.Hues
Summary: Sakura is Head-bent on celebrating their first-month anniversary, Sasuke didn't like the idea..Hence the following conversation begin.. enjoy :)


_Dattebayo ! Well It's just something random to start with..I don't even know what. It's a SMS convo B/w Sasuke and Sakura… Like it if you understand?_

For my sweety-hearty El-Ei Em Si. She is the main motivation behind this entire thing.. I love you honey :*  
_

 **1.**

 **21:30 , Konoha Hospital main gate**

 **Dear Sasu-chan,**

 **You've left your dirty Uchiha shirt in my room. Please take it away. NOW. It reeks of something nasty , far worse than your arrogance. See how troublesome that is? Request your kind presence asap.**

 **\- Queen of Fists  
Sakura**

 **P.S: Bring an high quality sake as compensation for the torture.**

* * *

 **2.**

 **21:33 , Uchiha compound**

 **Dear Annoying-ness**

 **Whatever Sakura, It reeks of your extremely self-made, Innovative, Healthy,unusual drink , which you forgot to spill down your throat and splashed down my dress.  
Pay a call on laundry if you can push the numbers straight. With that weary piteous peanut in you forehead right now, I highly doubt that. Request your kind stopping of messages asap.**

 **\- King of Sharingan  
Sasuke**

 **P.S: Really? You're roaming around in the Hospitals gate instead of being in your office ? Searching for the fallen nuts from your forehead is it ?**

* * *

 **3.**

 **21.38 ,My Washroom**

 **Mr. Ice-cube , Who doesn't need a refrigerator !**

 **I am flushing down that piece of cloth in loo in 120 seconds. Your time starts from the second I SAY !. Don't worry, I can straightly push the button down well!. Also, it was not juice. Cherry-Pomegranate juice does not reek this way. Which other girl(s) did you collide with and when? Not that I care for that or anything which involve you. Get here pronto to save this laughable shirt.**

 **\- Girl with your $500 in hand  
P.S: Huh do you care for my well being? I don't need you to save me every night in my Hospital ! **

* * *

**4.**

 **21.42, My bed**

 **Ms. Monstrous mood swing-er.**

 **You hate your loo that much, is it? You know that leather doesn't get flushed down the loo and instead will splash the entire water on your floor ? Wait, you didn't think about that did you? You didn't think at all. I'll send Naruto to get it back so cool your over-heated forehead. Also, its $700 you buffon .**

 **\- Guy with another shirt  
Sasuke**

 **P.S: Hn. Count the number of times I saved your a** and you'll know. Go to sleep.**

* * *

 **5.**

 **21.45, You wish you knew where.**

 **Ex- Traitor**

 **I hate YOU and so the shirt will die of my 'MOSTROUS' strength. Tell the girl you collided with to pay you back $700. If Naruto comes here, he will be destroyed too. I really don't care.**

 **-Current Anbu Captain (Ha! Burnn yoursef with Fire-ball-jutsu!)  
Sakura  
P.S: Not sleepy. None of your business.**

* * *

 **6.**

 **21.48, Hospital streets  
Where are you? On my way.  
Are you JEALOUS? Wow!  
**

* * *

 **21.52** **Your hospital gate**

 **Seriously, where are you?**

* * *

 **21.56  
Sakura Haruno, where the hell are you?!  
Come back to your office now!  
**

 **\- sasuke**

* * *

 **21.58**

 **Sakura, reply. Now.**

* * *

 **22.01  
Sakura, sweetheart where are you? Its not funny anymore.  
**

* * *

 **22.05**  
 **I'm sorry okay? I actually didn't want to celebrate our "First month anniversary", I mean like what ? can't we be just ..you know, just like normal ? Sorry for deserting your place like that.**  
 **And I didn't collide with anybody else ! kami ! women ! seriously !**

* * *

 **7.**

 **22.13  
I'm sorry too. I'm in the terrace.  
**

* * *

 **8.**

 **22.15  
Hn. On my way. And Sakura? I love you.  
**

* * *

 **9.**

 **22.17  
I know. Come soon.  
**

* * *

 **_END_**

* * *

 **A/N soooo/….? how was it ? :D :D  
I wrote the similar one for somewhere else for other pair ofcourse ;)  
Review pls.. ^_^ they are free :***


End file.
